one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert "Black Mamba" Günther
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Personality: Backstory: Ever since Albert was a boy, he was a frail child, he was often home due to sickness during school. However, that didn’t matter since Albert was a cut above the average child when it came to learning. He had great memory and was inspired by his father, Isaac Günther, who was an inventor to always look for a different way to solve situations. Albert was a very gullible boy, it was hard for him to make friends because every friend he had used him. Albert didn’t mind because he never knew anything else. One day his father brought home a boy, around the same age as Albert. Albert was at first confused about who the boy was but during dinner the young boy told a tragic story about how his parents were murdered by Celestial Dragons after trying to save a boy because he accidently walked in the Celestial Dragon’s path. From that point on Fenix Black was accepted into the family. Fenix and Albert formed a genuine friendship, strangers would think they were brothers if they didn't look so different. Fenix took an interest in Albert’s grandfather’s dojo. Albert’s grandfather was known as Toshiro “The Great Teacher” and was very different from his scrawny son and grandson. He was a beast of a man who was often recruited to train soldiers who were deemed to have great potential. He was a strict man that Albert looked up to due to Albert always being sick, he wished that he himself could one day become like his grandpa. However, this became very apparent quickly when Fenix started training with his grandfather. He was a natural and he wasn’t born with such a fragile body, however Albert didn’t let that discourage him, it was only a challenge for him to find his own path. One day a group of pirates attacked his hometown, his grandfather was away picking up a new potential recruit, leaving Albert’s home and village relatively unprotected. That was however until the marines came, it turns out they were following the group of pirates for months and finally were able to catch up and protect the town from total destruction. The marines were the talk of the town and a captain even gave Albert his coat. The marine captain told Albert “You see this insignia?” pointing at the words “Justice” on the coat, “That’s something that every pirate fears, as long as you have this coat pirates will never attack your town again.” Albert made up his mind and decided to become a marine, not only to follow in the marine’s footsteps who saved his town but also as a way to overcome his own weakness. Time passed and Fenix was growing exceptionally well compared to the recruit, a noble child named Charles who was around the same age as Albert and Fenix, that Albert’s grandfather brought back. However unlike Fenix, Charles abused Albert’s kind nature and used him like everyone else. Charles had potential but he was never able to shine when he was training with Fenix, so he decided to even the playing field one day by trying to attack Fenix with a knife from behind. Albert happened to see Fenix being charged at from behind and yelled out to him, Fenix let instinct take over and deflected the knife back into Charles’ chest. Albert and Fenix tried to help Charles but it was futile. Fenix decided that he couldn’t stay because he had first hand experience with what those from a higher class will do to those from a lower class. Albert tried to convince Fenix to stay saying they can explain to Toshiro what has happened and that it was an accident. Fenix knew Albert would never truly understand what really would happen so he promptly packed and left only taking his wooden training sword and some clothes. Albert couldn’t stop Fenix from leaving, however they did promise to meet up and become great men. Albert was distraught because he knew he was unable to hold up his end of the bargain if he could never become a great man by himself, even with his grandfather’s help it would be impossible. He turned to the marines as his only hope to become a great man. However, the marines would never accept such a weak boy and his dream to meet up with Fenix were crushed. Then he remembered something that his father told him “A bridge is not the only way to pass over a chasm, those that take the long climb to the bottom only to start to the top are ones who cannot be stopped.” However, Albert was always making use of shortcuts to make up for his shortcomings. He decided that since he wouldn’t be able to overcome his physical strength he would have to rely on science to fix his problems. Mainly chemistry and physics; as a chemical reaction between gunpowder and flint causes an explosion which allows for a lead ball to be pushed through a barrel carrying more kinetic force in a lead ball than his fist could ever produce. The only thing that was a problem was getting the bullet to hit his mark. Practice makes perfect is an old motto that Albert never liked. He wants to improve as quickly as possible and decided to look at shooting from a different view point. The only thing that matters is the final location of the bullet for the most part, which means it doesn’t matter how it gets there. Pool is a game that Albert was always naturally good at since it was pretty much just trigonometry so he decided to use trigonometry and chemistry to his advantage. By increasing and decreasing the amount of gunpowder he learned he could successfully ricochet his bullets off of virtually any surface, shots that were deemed hard could now come in from an almost numberless directions. This feat alone proved to the local marines that he could be a useful resource. However, no matter how good he got at this style he was always looked down on due to his naturally small frame by pirates and comrades alike. Even through his quick thinking fighting style displayed on Gull Island wasn’t enough to prove himself in the general eyes of the Navy, however it was enough to make a friend. Albert offered his help to a pirate Shinra “of the void” Zarzula after their fight and formed another true friend in an unlikely place. With his new marine squad “Strike Team VI” to go out on a great adventures to find their own “Justice.” Weapons: Rifle 2 Flintlock Pistols Combat Style: Misc: Occupation: Sniper (amateur scientist) Category:Marines Category:Player